fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ZoshiX/Archive/June 2011
Some Shit GETS STRAIGHT. Lets explain some things nice and fucking clearly so that maybe you will understand. 1- The thing about me being "Absurdly overpowered" IS A FUCKING IN JOKE BETWEEN ME AND LUDICRINE. Just look at his talk page. Or ask him. 2- You have NO FUCKING REASON to block me just because of a stupid joke. 3- If I do not get my adminship back, I will leave the wiki. FOR FUCKING EVER. And with that, I want all my ideas deleted. That includes all the pets I have uploaded, the Ao Oni pictures, The Pet Hospital, The Kuipter Files Finale, and so forth. That if, If you don't make me admin agian 4- Don't worry if you do make me an admin. If I block you (which I won't) you can simply unblock yourself like I did. As a result, blocking you would be pointless. The worst I could do is delete images or pages that relate to you, which you can easily undo. Read it NICE AND FUCKING CAREFULLY. I am really pissed right now. Good day. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:57, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Now we can start to re-build burnt bridges. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:58, May 29, 2011 (UTC) OK. ZoshiXProfileTalk 21:01, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Okokokokok, what is this? I don't mean to interrupt, but I seriously have stuff to say about this. Look DMS, you're a good admin, but I really think you shouldn't be swearing and threatening the Wiki (removing stuff). Seriously, chill out man. Gamelover101 here... Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! :Okokokok sounds/looks so WEIRD. "OK" is pronounced "OAK", but everyone disregards that and says that it spells "okay". Lol, carry on. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 00:55, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Wut? Gamelover101 here... Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 01:28, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Ban Why did you ban me. Just because I made a vedio that everybody in the world can see and come to this wiki? Then whats wrong with that? There are 31 views already. I'm not sure this wiki is meant to be famous. 07:49, May 31, 2011 (UTC) FanEnemies.png? The image. It's broken. :p Gamelover101 here... Check out my awesome SR Pet Maker! 00:42, June 2, 2011 (UTC) REALLY BAD IDEA. Yeah, renaming Poisonshot into Poisonshit was a bad idea. A bad, yet hill-f/cking-larious idea. I'm still laughing. (PLZDON'TBLOCKME) DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:27, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Fixed it. That would be great if we could do that without, yknow, deleting his everything. ZoshiXProfileTalk 02:28, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ...Wouldn't mind it. It'd be totally worth it to see his signature say "User:Poisonshit". God, I'm still laughing. I had no idea you could rename users. Think of the hilarity... if it didn't screw things up. :/ DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:30, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :IFREAKINDEA. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:31, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Copy/Paste? ZoshiXProfileTalk 02:32, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Oh dear lord if you could do that my life will be complete. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:35, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :NOPE N/M. Not really funny anyway. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 02:34, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :lulz. I made an account called Poisonshit but it was already blocked. ZoshiXProfileTalk 02:39, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Lol, I just realized something funny. We're pretty much the 3 stooges of this wiki. (You, me, and LD). We do stupid shit like this and amazingly we get out of trouble. NYAK NYAK NYAK NYAK!! DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:43, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :According to a test I'm supposed to be Moe. ZoshiXProfileTalk 02:47, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Why I oughta... ZoshiXProfileTalk 02:50, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :Sonic: DATZ NO GOOD Spam - 16:15, June 2, 2011 (UTC) OH MY GOG My school's been in lockdown for like two hours. The police are here. I think someone has a bomb. I don't know if I'm going to live. NO GIMMICK. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:01, June 7, 2011 (UTC) : 16:30, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::N/M. I'm fine. We stayed in first period for half the day, stayed on the computers, ate popcorn, and hacked the school server to allow access to all websites xD LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 19:38, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: 20:03, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Breed? What do you think about breeding my Peridate Jr. with your Portil? (Portal + Gun = Something interesting?) 18:29, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Guess What!? We can now edit profiles. Oh, I've got some devious plans for Poisonsh(I)ot... Meheheheh... AHAHAHAHAH!!!! (More stereotypical evil laughter) DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:54, June 16, 2011 (UTC)